


so happy to be home

by Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean (orphan_account)



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, danandphilgames - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Spanking, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and phil finally get home from hong kong, and phil, well phil is a horny lil fuck tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	so happy to be home

Phil nudged Dan, "Babe, wake up." Dan kept still, pretending to be asleep but being a lil fuck put his hand on Phil's thigh. He accidentally grinned for a second but went back to pretending. "Babe if you're gonna be bad i'm gonna have to turn that ass red when we get home" Phil said in the lowest, most intimidating voice he could manage. This made Dan whimper a bit. The person sitting by them had gone to the bathroom so Phil quickly started rubbing Dan's cock through his tight ass black skinny jeans. Dan tried to move but Phil grabbed Dan's shoulder and pushed held him back. After a minute or so of this Dan had a full boner. So Phil stopped and pulled out his headphones and phone and started listening to music. Dan whined and Phil couldn't care less.

'Grandma,grandma, grandma, grandma' Dan thought, trying to get soft again. Eventually, it worked. "Phil, PHIL PHILLLL" Dan said as he shook him, trying to get his attention.   
"Fine, be that way; two can play at that game" Dan said as he turned to look out the plane window. This was gonna be a hella long flight.

When they FINALLY landed, Dan was still mad but also tired as all fucking hell. Dan was still giving Phil the silent treatment when they went to the baggage claim, when they were hopping into a taxi, and when they got into their flat. Phil was horny and angry. As soon as Dan walked in and shut the door Phil shoved him up against it and shoved his tongue down Dan's throat. Dan flailed and tried to get away from Phil but couldn't. In most relationships this would be worrisome but they had a safeword and had discussed everything before many times. Phil stopped kissing Dan and went in on his neck. Phil was the only person Dan didn't mind touching his neck.  
Phil pulled away. "on your knees, now"

Dan complied instantly not wanting to upset him more. "Look at me" Phil growled. Dan hesitated and Phil wasn't having it, He yanked Dan's head up by his hair and said, "Do you know what you did wrong?!?!?!" "Ye..ye.yes" Dan stuttered. "Yes what?" "Yes sir" Dan choked out. "I have to punish you" Phil said as he walked over to the couch. Dan slowly followed.  
Phil slowly pet his lap; motioning for Dan to get over his lap. Dan did as he was told. "Tell me why i'm punishing you" "Um... because i teased you on the.. plane, sir." "Yes, what else?" "For.. um ignoring you for hours, sir." Dan said. " And why did you do those things?" Phil asked. "B..be..because i ... like... a... attention , sir." " Oh you'll get attention tonight, but you won't like it" Phil said raising his voice as well as his hand over Dan's ass. "Count!" Phil yelled as he harshly brought his hand down.

Dan squirmed and whispered "o..one"............"tt...two!" .........." thr.....three!".......... "I" (SMACK) "need" (SMACK) "to" (SMACK) " teach you" (SMACK) "a" (SMACK) "lesson" (SMACK)  
Phil brought his hand down once more with all his strength causing Dan to kick his legs and scream. "TEN" Dan said as tears strolled down his face. Phil turned Dan facing up, wiped his tears and said "good job baby, but were not done here yet."  
Phil grabbed Dan's hand and led him to his bedroom. ""Hands and knees, on the bed." Dan positioned himself on the bed. Phil shuffled in his sock drawer for the lube. After he found it he walked over to the bed and stroked Dan for a minute smiling at how pretty Dan looked, waiting to be fucked. "Strip" Phil growled. Dan pulled off his shirt, pants, and boxers as Phil did the same. When they were both done Phil squeezed some lube into his hand and coated two fingers thoroughly. "Spread your legs baby" Phil said gently. After Dan's legs were open Phil thrust one finger in and out slowly, then two until Dan was nice and stretched. "Are you ready baby?" Dan exhaled and said, "Yes"

Phil adjusted himself at Dan's entrance, coated himself, put his hands on Dan's hips, and shoved himself in. Slowly at first but getting faster as he went. " Oh Phil, harder, please!" Dan begged. Phil began to thrust in hard and fast. "Oh, yes! Yes! faster!" Dan screamed. Phil gave it his everything and hit Dan's prostate. "AHH" Dan moaned. At this point Dan was a slobbering mess, desperate to finish. "Sir?" Dan moaned. "Yes?" "Can i come please?!?" "Not yet" Phil said. This made Dan grumble. Phil grabbed Dan's cock and tugged. This made Dan feel like he couldn't last another second. "PLEASE SIR!??" Dan begged. Phil thrust in a few more times and said... "Aaannnnnnnnnddddd........ come for me baby" instantly Dan exploded, in a white hot orgasm. Phil thrust in a few more times until he came, filling Dan up while moaning. Phil pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. After a minute of lying there he picked up Dan, carried him to the bathroom where he drew a bath. He cleaned Dan up and then himself and then they cuddled in the water for about 45 minutes. "Dan?" "Yes Phil?" "You know i love you right." Phil asked. "Yes,I love you too babe," Phil kissed Dan on the forehead`and said " I call dibs on not cleaning up the bed."   
"Oh fuck" said Dan.


End file.
